This invention relates to peripheral apparatus for drum set and particularly to an adjusting holder that may change positions and angle rapidly.
FIG. 1 and 2 show a conventional bass drum and aerial tom-toms used in jazz bands. It has a tom-tom holder to support the tom-toms above the base drum. The tom-tom holder includes a base fixedly mounted on a side wall of the base drum adjacent the counterhoop, a protrusive block located above the base having two cavities formed therein and two struts extended upward from the cavities. Each strut has a top end attached with an angle adjusting means which has one end fastened to the side wall of the tom-tom.
Because of the constraints of adjusting angle of the adjusting means, the tom-tom holder usually can hold only two sets of tom-tom. It is not adequate to meet performance requirements when more drums and tom-toms are needed. Furthermore, the base is fixedly mounted on the bass drum and offers no dynamic displacement adjusting function. The only adjustment may be made is to change the angle of the tom-tom in a limited range. There is no way to move the tom-tom forward and rearward, or upward and downward to suit different height and arm length of the drummers. There is still room for improvement.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjusting holder that may be moved upward and downward, and forward and rearward to adjust displacement and position so that the percussion instruments held thereon may be deployed at positions and angles desired to facilitate arrangement with other musical instruments, and may be assembled and disassembled easily.
In order to achieve aforesaid object, the adjusting holder according to this invention includes a first clamp and a second clamp. The first clamp has a first holding space, a rectangular through opening at one end and a first lug at another end. The second clamp has a second holding space, a round through opening at one end, two second lugs at another end thereof for pivotally engaging with the first lug, and a sleeve located at a side wall thereof including a stationary clamp arm and a movable clamp arm.